


As I Scramble For The Broken Window

by Lulaypp



Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Blood, I am putting it at M just incase, I had far too much fun with this, Jason is very protective and angry, Torture, Whump, electricity torture, stun gun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulaypp/pseuds/Lulaypp
Summary: It was supposed to be an ordinary stakeout night. Before he knew it, Red Robin was spotted, chased, and now laid restrained on the floor of the warehouse with one of the gang members beating him up for what should have been nearly an hour.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949758
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	As I Scramble For The Broken Window

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 - "Stop please..."/"Get It Out"/No more  
> I kinda took all of the prompts for this. Oops. What can I say? One moment I was reading the list and the next I was writing this. Writing brains got really really ecstatic.
> 
> I accidentally went a bit heavy with violence and pain in this fic. I got... a tid bit too excited. 
> 
> I decided to take Tim with this one because I love that kid. Maybe. I just had the sudden impulse to hurt him when I saw the prompt and immediately wrote this.
> 
> IMPORTANT WARNING!: This features torture and it basically takes three-quarters of the story. It also has a plenty of blood and wound and a ton of physical pain. So if ANY of that disturbs you and/or is not your thing, Please, Do Leave. Do not feel compelled to read this. Your mind is important.  
> But should you choose to continue, take care and I hope you enjoy.  
> And tell me if there are any tags and/or warnings that I am missing.
> 
> Also, I am a bit tired and headachey at the moment, thus a little too lazy to properly go over this story. But I have gone through it a lot of times within the last few weeks so I think it ought to be okay?

Red Robin's vision swam from the blow to his head. He barely saw the bat swinging for his chest before his ribs exploded into a fiery cacophony. He gasped and coughed as he heard a sickening crack. 

His breathing does _not_ feel good. Far too rattly. Every breath was agonising. Even the slightest of movement felt horrible. His body screamed with pain as he rolled to the left, narrowly avoiding the bat as it came down again. 

It was supposed to be an ordinary stakeout night. There was a new gang stirring up trouble in Gotham and Tim, with Red Hood’s help, had finally managed pin down the location of one of their hideouts. Naturally, he headed there to check the place out, maybe bring it down immediately if something dangerous was going on. But it went downhill far too quickly. Before he knew it, Red Robin was spotted, chased, and now laid restrained on the floor of the warehouse with one of the gang members beating him up for what should have been nearly an hour. 

When the figure above him raised the weapon again, Red Robin lashed out with his good right leg, his broken one painfully dragged into the movement by the cuffs around his ankles. His captor staggered back and Red Robin wasted no time in trying to get out. The warehouse has two doors, both of which are guarded, and while he normally has no problem fighting a bunch of gang members, he doubts he can do that right now. The window would have to do. It would be tricky, but he can do it. He just needs his tightly cuffed hands in front of him. 

But his movements were sluggish and his injuries made it difficult. He barely registered the shadow looming over him before a short, quick jolt of pain and shock ran across him. He recognises the feeling of electricity. Stun guns. 

He felt the device shock him again as he screwed his eyes shut, biting back a cry. But his body flinched at its own accord, worsening the pain radiating from his chest. 

Red Robin vaguely registered voices, which is odd since his tormentor never spoke a word. His eyes started to focus and noticed that one of the warehouse doors is opened. There was another person standing there talking to the one in front of him. The words were drowned out by the ringing in his ears but that is fine. This should make for a good distraction. The window is just behind him. 

A burst of adrenaline fuels him as he shoved the pain aside and launched himself up to tackle the guy in the warehouse while simultaneously bringing his hands in front of him. He needs to act fast. The one at the door might have guns and reinforcement. He grabbed the abandoned bat on the floor and threw it at the window, shattering the glass, as he hopped his way to the new opening. The window, luckily, was rather low so he only had to jump a bit to cling to the frame. He's halfway to freedom when his broken leg was suddenly pulled from under him, the edges of the broken window clawing at his ungloved hands. He didn't get to catch himself when his shoulder harshly collided with the cement floor. A strangled cry slipped past his lips as his ribs jostled and he had no time to recover before a shock of electricity hits him, making his vision go white with searing pain. 

The stun gun left him gasping even when it had stopped. His lungs felt tight and constricting and every breath he took is torture. His subconscious is warning him of a potential punctured lung, a concussion and a million other alarmingly dangerous injuries. A hand grabbed his broken leg and he tried to pull it away. But his fuzzy mind and pain riddled body is making him weaker. Just as his sight starts to clear, he saw that the person previously standing at the door is now holding a knife. Right above his leg. 

He bit his lip, silencing the scream threatening to leave, as the blade stabbed his right calf before it was pulled out. The pain is stacking higher and higher as the exposed wound sent waves upon waves of agony. The first guy pulled out the stun gun again, causing Tim to fight the urge to flinch, and plunged it into the knife wound. His mind barely registers the feeling before it was turned on. 

White, hot, blinding pain assaulted his mind as a scream escaped his lips. It is getting too much. He can still feel it even when it stopped. Burning, throbbing. When he opened his eyes, there was a strip of tape sealing his mouth and his captors are using another long strip to fix the stun gun to the knife wound. The panic and desperation in his mind rose at overwhelming levels as he pulled and twisted. The device turned on again. 

Tim barely managed to see them taping the device's button in place before his vision went white. Something hard connected with his chest, tearing out a muffled scream. He screwed his eyes shut against the onslaught of pain. The electricity causing him to spasm, jostling his ribs and making it harder to breathe properly. His ears rang and his head pounded. He needs to get the stun gun off. He opened his eyes and tried bringing his right leg closer to him, hands reaching for the source of pain. His broken leg suddenly shifted. He let out a breathless whine. 

Tim feels like his lungs are closing in. He can hardly breathe. A pool of blood is growing in his mouth. His body felt numb and agonising at the same time as the jolts of electricity caused him to convulse painfully. 

Involuntary tears prickled at his eyes. The pain is too much. He wants it to stop. To end. For everything to just stop hurting. He can't _handle_ this.

Something touched his shoulder. 

Tim flinched, aggravating his injuries even more. Even then, he tried his best to move away from the presence, no doubt only here to hurt him even more. But a hand was painfully keeping him still.

Something rubbed at his cheek before he can suddenly open his mouth. He coughed up blood and gasped for air, a pair of hands gently guiding him onto his side. The sharp taste of his own blood stung his tongue as his head swirled and his chest screamed against the onslaught of oxygen.

"Hold on, Tim," a familiar voice pierced through his ringing head. "I need to get this off and you need to try to keep still and stay breathing, okay?" 

Tim pried his eyes open and saw a blurry, bobbing red blob. Jason. 

"Just... g-get it out. P-please," Tim gasped, closing his eyes and burying his face in the blood-smeared floor. 

Jason is here to help him. His brother will make the pain stop. 

He vaguely heard his brother let out a stream curses as there was a brief, bright, scratching pain from his right leg. His body screeched and a sudden wave of nausea washes over him. 

"Stop!" he whined breathlessly. He can't take it anymore. 

\- 

Jason fished out a knife and turned to the stun gun, carefully cutting through the tape. He did not expect what laid behind it. The device was viciously pressed _into_ Tim's leg, causing direct contact between the electrified metal prongs and flesh. 

He hissed out curses as he roughly pulled out the stun gun and threw it aside. Tim whined as the leftover electricity in him still caused his body to spasm uncontrollably. 

Jason tripped into a small pit of panic, uncertain on how to ease his younger brother’s pain. The wound in Tim's leg is burned and scorched, his breathing shallow and erratic, his cuffed wrists leaving a trail of red whenever it brushes the floor and there could be multitudes of other unseen injuries. In short, he is in horrendous shape. Jason huffed a quick breath to clear his head. Tim needs him to be calm as much as Tim needs medical attention. 

"Hey, hey," Jason said softly as his hands gently but quickly uncuffed the bleeding wrists. "It's okay. I got it. Now we just need to head to the Cave, okay? Just... just hold on for a bit." He carefully picked Tim up, holding him close to his chest as he tried to ignore his brother's moans of pain and quickly ran out of the warehouse.

An abandoned jacket on the floor caught the edges of his eyes. There was a motive drawn onto the sleeve. A motive symbolising a gang he knew Red Robin was after. Red Hood put the pieces together.

That gang _dared_ to hurt, to _torture_ his younger brother. 

He lets his anger replace his panic at the forefront of his mind as he quickly made his way to the Batcave, holding back the urge to chase down the gang this instant. Right now, he told himself, Tim needs to get to the Cave immediately. 

But that doesn’t mean that Red Hood intends to stay after dropping Tim off. 


End file.
